


Coffee and Napkins

by animalpet



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Aki is smooth™, Bittersweet, I hc Angel as a repressed dork, It's their first date, Just two emotionally repressed suicidal idiots getting coffee, M/M, Not a Date, Takes place sometimes inbetween 50 and 53, Who laughs at dumb puns, Yes I headcanon that Power and Angel are friends, and it's not just the coffee, sad date shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalpet/pseuds/animalpet
Summary: Aki invites Angel-Devil to coffee after the events with ReezeIt's probably not a date
Relationships: Aki Hayakawa/Angel, Aki Hayakawa/Angel Devil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Coffee and Napkins

**Author's Note:**

> The working title was "I’m glad I got to know you before I die" but I think this one works better....maybe? Let's see if I remember how to write first.
> 
> I always thought that it was weird that Aki treated Angel-Devil better than he treats most devilmen/fiends when he first meets them, and chapter 50 confirmed my ship, so I wanted to write this. Two characters in love that can't touch is something kinda fascinating to imagine, much less write, so I tried something here.

“It’s not a date.”

Aki focused on finishing his report.

“Eeeh~?” Denji sat up in his chair, knocking over tons of unfilled reports onto the floor. “But you never take me out for coffee!”

“Because you don’t know how to behave in public.” Aki put the report in one pile and stood up. “Makima, is it okay if Angel-Kun and I leave early?”

Makima didn’t look up from her desk. “It’s a slow day today, so I don’t see why not.”

Power released Violence from her headlock. “Hey! I want the rest of the day off too!”

“No, you and Violence-Kun get to go on patrol.”

“Waaaah? But—”

“No buts.” Makima raised her head. “Have fun Aki. Don’t be late tomorrow.”

Aki nodded as he grabbed his coat.

*******

It was only a moment outside in the cool winter air before Aki heard Angel’s descent.

“Why are you out early?” Angel said, his tone unreadable.

“I’m taking you out for coffee.”

Angel opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it.

“I guess it’s better than patrol….” Angel yawned as he followed Aki. “Where are we eating?”

“Futamichi—” he looked behind him. “Why are you making that face?”

“....No reason….”

The two walked side by side in silence, listening to the sound of cars and snippets of conversation.

“Here we are.” Aki pushed open the door to let Angel inside. “You pick where we sit.”

Angel drifted towards a seat by the window. “Here is good I guess,” he said, laying his head down onto the desk, his hands running across its cool, smooth surface. “So we’re just having coffee, right?”

“Unless you want something else.” Aki signaled to the barista. “Two coffees please.”

“Nah I’m good. Coffee is great.” Angel bit his lip.

Aki fished through his wallet to give their server a tip. He put the mug to his mouth while Angel just stared at his, nursing his mug in his hands.

“Something wrong?” Aki asked as he drank.

“This is a date?”

Aki spat coffee all over Angel.

“Shit!” Aki grabbed a napkin and moved his hand towards Angel. “Don’t worry, I—”

“DON’T TOUCH ME!”

Aki felt the whole cafe stare at them.

“This was a mistake.” Angel got up and made his way to the door.

“Shit, I forgot, Angel—” Aki looked back at the spilled coffee and the napkins. Having an idea, he grabbed a bunch and ran out, ignoring the boss’ complaints.

********

“Angel, get back here!”

“Get lost Aki—”

Angel felt something grab his hand.

Swerving his head, Angel stopped.

Aki was grasping Angel’s hand.

Aki’s hands were covered in napkins.

“If-If we’re not touching directly,” Aki began, slightly out of breath. “It should be okay, right?”

Angel stared for a bit. “What if you missed a spot?”

“Then I guess we’ll find out in a few minutes.”

Time seemed to slow as neither of them moved, just staring into each other’s eyes as the napkin began to absorb the coffee running down Angel’s arm.

Aki coughed. “You know, if it slips, there’s few that can say that they’ve been touched by an angel  _ twice _ .”

Angel stared back at him.

Then, he began to giggle.

“That-That is just so  _ dumb _ and-and _completely messed up_ .” Angel tried to stifle a smile. “Let’s just go and buy a pair of gloves, okay? Give me the rest of the napkins.”

********

“Your master sounds like a mess.” Angel said, his mouth full of hotdog.

“Yeah, she was…” Aki gripped Angel’s hand a bit tighter. “But she taught me everything I know.”

Only a few thousands of an inch of latex were keeping the two apart as they walked down the dark and lonely street.

“Even your taste in romance?”

Aki raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t think….that it’s going to work between us.” Angel forced the words out, not breaking pace. “Neither of us want to live and I’ll just end up killing you.”

“I’m doing a pretty good job of that already—”

Angel elbowed him.

“—Oww!”

“You told my that you didn’t want anyone else to die in front of your eyes.” Angel narrowed his eyes. “I’m not sure that I want to see you die either. If….if we finish this date—”

“—not a date—”

“—and if we continue this, I know that I’d want to stay close to you….”

“So, you’re ending this?”

“Relationships take a lot of effort, so it’s not like I was looking forward to this to begin with, but no, I don’t think I want this to end just yet,” Angel said, shaking his head. “We’re both dying anyway, and, and I don’t know, maybe we’ll be able to meet back up in hell and it’ll be better, but I’m not an optimist. As far as I know, this is the only time I’ll be with a man like you, Aki Hayakawa,” he gripped a bit tighter. “And I don’t want to waste that.”

Aki looked up at the night sky for a bit. “Yeah, I’ll probably never get a chance like this again, will I?” he looked back at Angel.

“Angel-Kun, do you want to go on a real date, sometime next week?”

“What’s this then?” Angel lifted his enclasped hand.

“I wanted to get to know you better.”

“You don’t take the other fiends out for coffee.” Angel titled his head. “You certainly don’t take them to meet your human friends.”

“You’re the only one I want to know better. And those were just work buddies”

Angel sighed. “Fine. But you have to take me out to a restaurant. I want real food.”

“Futamichi has food.”

“ _ Real _ food,” Angel shifted his footing. “And that place gives me bad vibes anyways.”

“ _ Aaah _ ~Fine, real restaurant it is.”

They smiled at each other, walking off into the dark. Despite no longer talking about anything important, they shared a common thought.

_ I’m glad I got to know you before I die _

********

Angel sat on the edge of the building, looking down at the people below. Like yesterday, there’s been little devil activity, but patrol was still necessary, despite how much he hated it.

Checking to see that no one was around, he reached into his coat pocket and took out a napkin. It was stained with coffee, but the scent was calming.

Bringing it to his mouth, he placed his lips against the napkin.

It tasted exactly like he was expecting; sweat and cheap coffee, but he still wondered…..

“Hey Angel-Kun!” Power fell through the sky, landing behind him. “How was your date?”

Angel shoved the napkin back into his coat. “It wasn’t a date.”

She gasped, “You dare lie to the Magnificent Power?” she stuck her face into his jacket. “I smell coffee!”

“Stop bugging me before I kill you.”

“Whaaa? You think you can kill the Great Power?”

Before Angel could say anything, the two heard a big explosion and a chorus of screaming humans.

“RUN!”

“IT’S A TRUCK DEVIL!”

“SOMEONE HELP US!”

Angel sighed. “I guess it’s back to work….”

Power smiled, summoning a huge blood hammer. “Excellent! Victory will be mine!” She leapt across buildings at a breakneck speed.

“Ugh….Why can it never be a weak one?” Angel picked up his shovel as his wings unfolded, taking off after Power.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I know I say that I'll write more every year...hahaha.....
> 
> Anyways, this is my first time writing for a series as it's ongoing. I know this fandom is small, but maybe the less member a fandom has the less pressure I have to write something big. Idk, I just hope I can finish the everything else I have planned (JoJoGard, maybe something for KNY).
> 
> Maybe I'll write another Chainsaw Man fic one day. Maybe one about if Reeze lived and joined the Devil Hunters? Idk....


End file.
